A Series Of Smutty Events
by RiceKrispies34
Summary: The Baudelaires and Quagmires get into a series of smutty events
1. Chapter 1

As you probably know The orphan shack wasn't a pleasant place for anyone to live and sleep (except Count Olaf). Although Violet's invention kept the crabs away, it did not make the hay bale beds any more comfortable. Klaus tossed and turned trying to get into a position so he could relax, before eventually giving up. Defeated by some hay, Klaus sat up and looked over at his sisters. Violet and Sunny were both fast asleep. Out of anger and jealousy, Klaus kicked his Haybale. Angered at his inability to fall asleep Klaus open the door letting the cold night air breeze against his face calming him down. He stepped outside closing the door behind himself careful now not to wake his sister.

Once he was a few feet outside the shack he finally felt comfortable.

Klaus wandered around the school aimlessly. Before long he found himself at the athletic field.

"Klaus?" A girls voice said.

Klaus Baudelaire turned around to see the face of Isadora Quagmire.

"Hi Isadora," Klaus said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Klaus."

"I couldn't sleep," Klaus said looking up at the stars. "The shack is the most comfortable place as you probably know."

"Yeah, Duncan and I had trouble sleeping there too, but a broom closet isn't that much better." Isadora had walked up beside him. "The stars are beautiful tonight. My brothers and I used to sneak out at night to lay down and watch the stars till morning when our parents would wake us up for breakfast."

Klaus glanced over at Isadora, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Isadora I—"

"It's ok Klaus," Isadora said turning her head to face him. "You don't have to say anything.

"It's just-just that I—"

"Shhhhh," Isadora said, grabbing his hand. "Let's sit."

Isadora led Klaus halfway up the bleachers, sitting on the rotting wood.

Klaus looked at Isadora. The light of the stars cast a glow on her face. Isadora met his eyes for a short time before looking away as he felt his face heat up.

Isadora smiled while resting her head on his shoulders looking back up at the stars.

Klaus couldn't lift his eyes from the beautiful girl. It didn't take long till he felt his dick grow in Forming a tent in his pants. Klaus tried to adjust his position to hide his boner.

Curious about Klaus's movements Isadora lifted her head.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Spying his bulge in the light of the stars.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Klaus said. "Just a little uncomfortable."

"I think I can help with that," Isadora said.

She got to her knees and Slowly pulled down Klaus's pants to his ankles leaving him just in his boxers.

"Isadora." Klaus hissed.

"Yes?"

"We can't do this here in the open what if—"

"What if what Klaus? What if we get caught? No one is going to see us trust me."

Isadora leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while pulling his boxers down leaving his dick exposed in the night air.

Isadora not shifting her eyes from Klaus's face placed her right hand on his balls.

Klaus shivered as he was touched for the first time by someone other than himself.

"You like that Klaus?"

"Y-yeah."

While rubbing his balls, Isadora with her left hand grabbed his dick. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, generating a moan from Klaus.

"Faster Isadora."

Without hesitation, Isadora sped up her hand along his member causing Klaus to tilt his head back.

Feeling even more adventurous, Isadora flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock, producing yet another moan from Klaus.

She licked his cock again this time along the shaft like a lollipop. Locking eyes with him she smiled again and then slowly took him into her mouth, closing her lips around his dick and moving down to take in as much as possible.

Ohh yeah, ohhh yeah, ohhhh yeah," Klaus breathed in complete ecstasy as Isadora's head bobbed on his dick.

Finally, Klaus couldn't take it anymore, Isadora's lips around his member it just felt too good.

"Isa- oh yeah, I'm cumming." He basically screamed.

To his surprise, Isadora didn't take her mouth off his dick but rather take it deeper. Klaus closed his eyes and fired his seed into her mouth.

Klaus could only smile as Isadora lifted her head from his cock. She smiled back and stood up giving Klaus another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the first.

Isadora pulled away and smiled again letting out a small laugh.

"Well that was quite a delight

Shall we meet again tomorrow night?"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus didn't have any trouble sleeping once he arrived back at the shack. Isadora filled his dreams. They were in a real bed alone, just the two of them in the candlelight. Klaus had his arms wrapped around her as he pressed his lips against hers. Slowly Klaus pulled Isadora's shirt over her head leaving her in her bra, preceding to kiss Isadora once more. He had just taken off his own shirt when his sister shook him awake.

Klaus opened his eyes to Violets face a few inches from his.

"Get up Klaus, we don't want to be late for breakfast, or our cups will be taken, remember? I don't feel like drinking from a puddle!"

"Right," Klaus said as he put his glasses on. He wasn't really listening to Violet, but rather thinking about Isadora and their encounter during the night. He debated whether or not it really happened or he had dreamt it. It felt so real, yet he couldn't believe that Isadora, a girl he had just met, would suck him dry in the middle of the night.

"Klaus!"

"I'm ready!" Klaus said brushing off some hay from his school uniform.

They barely made it to the cafeteria on time, meeting Isadora and Duncan in the lineup.

"Good morning Baudelaires." Duncan said looking at Violet. "How was your first night?"

"It was far from cozy, but what can you expect from a bale of hay?"

"Fair enough, it took us a while but you'll get used to it, after about a week or so."

The Quagmire and Baudelaire children collected their food and sat down at their table.

Violet and Duncan started talking about Mr. Remora and how pointless his stories were. Klaus didn't care about his sister's studies and listen to her flirt with Duncan. He only cared about the female triplet. Klaus stared at Isadora willing her to look up from her food and meet his eyes. She looked up for a second right into Klaus's eyes before blushing and looking back at her food.

During Mrs. Bass useless lesson Klaus and Isadora shared quick smiles before turning back to the measurements.

After class, Klaus And Isadora met up with their

Siblings in the hall, making their way to the auditorium for Vice Principal Nero's performance. Nero's violin recitals were painfully boring and awful, to put it nicely.

The Quagmires led the Baudelaires to the back of the auditorium.

Being in the back of the room made it easier to sleep and not get in trouble. After only 20 minutes of Screeching "music" Klaus began to close his eyelids when he felt Isadora lay her head on his shoulder.

He froze, careful not make any movements which might cause Isadora to move her head off his shoulder.

Isadora slipped her hand under his pant grabbing his quickly hardening dick.

"Isadora! What are you doing? Duncan, Sunny and Violet are right there." Klaus whispered

"Relax Klaus," Isadora said quietly, starting to stroke his cock. "They're asleep."

Klaus peered at his sister and Duncan. Violet leaned against Duncan while Sunny slept peacefully.

She quickly pulled down Klaus's pants just enough to expose his penis. Isadora pumped his dick as fast as she could till she felt Klaus was nearing his climax. Lowering her head Isadora kissed the tip of Klaus's dick before taking it barely into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his member.

"Isadora," Klaus whispered again. "I'm gonna—"

He felt his balls tighten as he shot his load into Isadora's mouth.

"Th-thanks," Klaus stuttered.

"Anytime Klaus." Isadora gave Klaus a wink.

Klaus blushed in the darkness while pulling his pants back up.

Then to the surprise of Isadora, Klaus slipped his hand down her skirt resting it on her pussy.

"You've pleasured me a lot Izzie," Klaus whispered into her ear as he started to rub her clit. "I think it's time I returned the favor."

"Oh Klaus," Isadora moaned as softly as she could.

"You like this?" Klaus rubbed faster.

Isadora nodded rapidly.

Slowly Klaus pushed his index finger through her lips.

Klaus reached over hand covered her mouth with his free hand in order to prevent her from screaming in ecstasy.

Klaus then inserted his middle finger as well into her pussy, pumping them ferociously.

Isadora was in heaven. She couldn't believe this was really happening, getting finger fucked by a boy she had only met a few days ago, with so many people around, clueless to what was happening in the back row, including Duncan.

Isadora bit Klaus's fingers trying not to holler and alert the auditorium of their activities as he felt her juices coat his hand.

Klaus didn't remove his hand till after Nero had finished his atrocious concert.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus slowly removed his hand from beneath Isadora's skirt.

They woke up their siblings and proceeded down the stairs and out of the auditorium.

Violet carried a sleeping sunny in her right arm, her left hand was entwined with Duncan's.

"Look," Klaus whispered to Isadora pointing ahead at their siblings.

"Well Klaus," Isadora said grabbing his hand, "you're not really one to judge."

"Fair enough," he said with a smirk as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, generating a smile from the female Quagmire.

Far too soon the Baudelaires and the Quagmires had arrived at the shack.

"Good night Baudelaires," Duncan said, his eyes not straying from Violet's.

"Night Duncan. Night Isadora." Violet said opening the shack door.

Just as Klaus was about to follow his sisters inside, Isadora whispered in Klaus's ear,

"I hope you haven't forgotten our date

It would be a shame if you were late."

A Jolt went through Klaus as he remembered Isadora's couplet a night ago.

"I guess fooling around at the concert wasn't enough," he thought.

"Of course," he whispered back. Before disappearing inside the shack.

Klaus lay down on his bale of hay, staring up at the fungus on the ceiling. His thoughts were crowded with Isadora and the fun they were going to have.

He didn't have to wait long for Violet to fall asleep, for within five minutes he could hear her breathing steadily.

As quietly as he could, Klaus got up and opened the shack door, it creaking just a little. Not loud enough to wake his exhausted sisters. He shut the door just as softly before racing to meet Isadora.

Klaus arrived to find Isadora already seated on the bleachers.

"Klaus!" She said with a big devilish smile. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," he said sitting next to her.

Isadora put her arms around Klaus kissing him.

Klaus wanted the kiss to last forever, but Isadora was quite eager to continue their earlier fun.

She crouched below Klaus like she'd done the night before, this time pulling his pants and boxers past his ankles.

She licked her lip eagerly and grabbed his manhood with both her hands, stroking it slowly.

"Oh god," Isadora said stroking faster, "it's only been a couple hours but I missed your missed your cock dearly.

Isadora opened her mouth wide and started to suck on the tip of Klaus's cock.

Isadora took his dick deeper and deeper till she felt it hit the back of her throat.

She deep throated him even more until she started to gag fiercely. Causing her to pull off for only a moment before engulfing Klaus's member once more.

While Isadora bobbed her head on Klaus's member, he took off the top part of his uniform before doing the same with Isadora, leaving her just in her bra. He reached behind her unclasping it and letting it fall to the ground.

Klaus let out a couple moans indicating to Isadora that he was close. She lifted her mouth off his dick stroking it viciously in the night air.

"Unnghh," Klaus moaned again as he shot 5 thick strands of cum, coating Isadora's face.

After a few seconds to recover, it was Klaus's turn to get to his knees and pleasure Isadora.

He quickly dove down and started to lick Isadora, causing her to squirm in pleasure. Klaus then added his fingers and began to finger fuck her for the second time that night.

Klaus felt more confident than he had during their earlier fun. He also didn't have to worry about getting caught this time, with no one around.

He was in a good rhythm when he felt Isadora tap his shoulder,

"Klaus," Isadora said innocently. "I would like you to fuck me now."

Klaus pulled his fingers out of her pussy looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Isadora nodded.

"Okay," Klaus said lining up his dick with her pussy.

Carefully he pushed in.

Isadora cried out in pain and pleasure, it was so much bigger than his fingers.

"Yes, Klaus!" She moaned.

Klaus went deeper and repeated the motion of going back and forth.

Isadora's moans grew louder and longer, "Klaaauuss, Ohhh, Kllaaaauuuss."

She hadn't even in her dreams had imaged getting stuffed with a boys dick would feel even as half as good as it did right now.

"Klaus!" Isadora cried as he went as deep as he possibly could go. "Oh my god! Oh...yeaah."

Klaus didn't stop shoving his member in and out of Isadora's pussy but rather thrust harder and faster if that was even possible.

A moan escaped Klaus's lips as he felt as much pleasure has he ever had in his life.

After only a few more minutes of fucking, Isadora's pussy tightened around Klaus's dick.

"Uhhhhhh…" Isadora moaned squirting her juices down Klaus's cock. "Keep fucking me, Klaus! Keep fucking me! Don't stop!"

Isadora's moans brought Klaus close to his end as his ball hit against her soft ass.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum, Isadora!"

"Not inside me Klaus! I'm not ready to be pregnant yet!"

Klaus removed his dick from her pussy and fired his load onto her face and breasts.

The young teenagers shared a look of mischief and enchantment.

Klaus wiped a strand of cum from Isadora's lips before giving her a quick kiss.

"I think we should go to bed now, so we're at least a little rested for tomorrow."

"Right," Isadora said, putting her skirt and tights back on, not bothering with her shirt.

"Good night Klaus." Isadora leaned in and kissed him again.

She picked up the top half of her uniform and gave Klaus one last smile before turning back to the door, leaving Klaus sitting alone, naked on the bleachers.

Isadora walked back to the broom closet in disbelief, she and Klaus just had sex. A boy she had met a few days ago had taken her virginity. A boy that she loved. It had felt sooo much better than she could've imagined.

Still, in a sort of daze, she opened the closet door perhaps too loud...

"Isadora?" Duncan's voice said in the darkness.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please comment any suggestions for where to take the story next!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit, shit, shit," Isadora cursed under her breath. How could she have been so stupid? How did she think walking back to the broom closet half naked covered in Klaus's cum was a good idea?!

She scrambled in a last ditch effort to cover herself up, but it was too late.

Duncan turned on the light rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are yo—" He stopped, his eyes were frozen to her nude cum covered body. "Isadora?" He asked again not entirely sure if what he was seeing was real or if he was dreaming.

"Duncan I can explain—"

"Explain what Isadora? Where you were sneaking off in the middle of the night? Who you were fucking? It was Klaus, right?"

Isadora looked away from her irate brother.

"Isadora you hardly know the guy and you think it's okay to fuck him?"

"It's fine Duncan! Really, I wanted it. Please. Just calm down!"

"You want ME to calm down?! I was very calm and still, very much am considering my sister is snuck out in the middle of the night and was fucking a boy she met a COUPLE DAYS ago!"

"Whatever Duncan, it's my life and I get to choose what I do in it."

"Fine! Go ahead and throw your life away! Fuck every boy you meet! Just don't come back covered in their cum!" Duncan stormed back to his bed turning off the light. Unseen to him was the tears flowing down his sisters' cheeks as she Wiped Klaus' seed off her body.

* * *

Duncan couldn't sleep. His sister had sex with Klaus Baudelaire, He couldn't get the image out of his head. He was jealous as well as mad. Jealous that his younger sister managed to have sex before he had. He thought of Violet and their relationship. What were they exactly? I mean sure they had exchanged glances at each other and she'd held his hand on the way back from Nero's violin recital, but he still had his doubts. They hadn't talked about it, and definitely weren't going to have sex a few days after meeting…

He wanted to, his rock hard cock proved it.

Duncan pushed his boxers down to his feet, his hard dick slap up against his stomach.

He began stroking it slowly think of Violet. He pictured her between his legs sucking on his member, taking his whole length down her throat.

Duncan wanted Violet bad. He wanted to push his cock inside her and hear her scream his name in pleasure, just like Klaus had done undoubtedly with his sister.

Soon he felt pressure building in his balls. He grabbed a dirty sock before firing his seed into it.

Duncan, now much more relaxed, fell asleep effortlessly, dreaming of Violet.

Duncan awoke to find Isadora still fast asleep. He felt his dick hardening in his pants as he recalled what had transpired the night before.

Shaking those thoughts from his brain he crawled out of bed to get ready for school. He wasted no time putting on his school uniform and waking up his sister, despite their fight the night before.

The two siblings didn't talk to one another as they made their way to the cafeteria. Isadora and Duncan arrived to find the Baudelaires already seated picking at the disgusting food.

"C'mon Duncan," Isadora said gesturing to the lineup for breakfast. "Let's get some food."

"No thanks Isadora," he said sitting down across from the Baudelaires. "I'm not hungry."

Isadora gave Duncan a worried yet also threatening look as if to say, "don't tell Klaus."

Duncan rolled his eyes as his sister walked off to get breakfast. He sat across from the Baudelaires his eyes fixated on Klaus.

"How did you sleep?" Violet asked.

"Fine," Duncan said sharply still staring at Klaus.

"Are you okay Duncan?" Violet asked visibly concerned. "You seem angry."

"I'M FINE VIOLET!"

"Okay, sorry I was concerned," Violet said obviously not convinced.

Soon Isadora had joined them with her food at the table.

They ate in silence, Violet shooting Duncan a lot of anxious looks.

* * *

After class Violet, Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan got a message from Carmelita informing them that Sunny, despite being a baby would after to work overtime for Vice Principal Nero.

"Can you believe that guy!" Violet said once Carmelita was out of earshot. "Making our baby sister work extra!"

"I know," Isadora said shaking her head. "I wish I could tell you it gets better."

"Nero is an extremely cruel person," Duncan agreed.

"As much as I hate him," Klaus said. "There's nothing we can do at the moment to change anything."

"Klaus is right," Duncan said. "For now we should focus on what we can change. So I'm going to study for my stupid quiz tomorrow."

"Good idea," Violet said, "I think we could all benefit from some study time."

Klaus and Isadora nodded in agreement.

"Well there's not enough room for all of us in the shack or broom closet to study well enough, so we'll have to split up." Duncan pointed out. "Klaus and Isadora in the shack and Violet and me in the closet?"

No one objected Duncan's idea, although Isadora and Klaus did look at each other mischievously.

"Okay then," Duncan clapped his hands, "study time."

* * *

Duncan and Violet entered the broom closet and spread their notes on the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off Violet's ass as she got down on her hands and knees to examine the notes.

Duncan held his gaze for too long. When Violet turned her head catching him quickly looking away from her and at the wall to his left.

Violet, being quite bright knew very well what had happened. She looked at Duncan spotting a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Is this why you wanted us to study separately?" Violet said with amusement. "So you could stare at my butt?"

"Well… I… like I said the broom closet and shack are too small for all of us to study effectively."

"Right, and it's not like we could've found someplace outside?"

Duncan scrambled to come up with a defense unsuccessfully.

"I see," Violet said stepping towards Duncan. "You want to take our relationship further because holding hands and stuff isn't enough for you?"

Once more Duncan was unable to respond.

"Okay then," she walked closer to Duncan, "let's do it."

Before Duncan could even process her words Violet had pressed her lips against his.

They wrapped their hands around one another as they shared their first kiss. Violet's lips were not as smooth as Duncan had thought, but they were perfect.

He reached up stroking her hair as they entwined their tongues in each other's mouths. It turned Duncan on more than anything, his dick hardening even for the heat of the kiss, he never wanted it to end.

But Violet did end it after a few more minutes of making out.

"I think you had bigger things on your mind," Violet said with a wink.

She got down onto her knees pulling down Duncan's pants before he could really understand what she was doing.

She could see his massive tent in his boxers.

"Somebody's eager," Violet said, shooting a glance of lust up at Duncan.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this Vi."

"Well, we did just meet the other day…

Anyway, I hope It lives up to your expectations."

She pulled down Duncan's boxers, his dick springing free hitting Violet in the nose.

"S-sorry Violet."

"You're so adorable," Violet said causing Duncan's face to turn a deep shade of red. "Besides, I liked it."

She slowly ran her fingers along his shaft.

"Ahhh," Duncan moaned softly.

"You like that Duncan?"

He nodded, biting his lower lip, trying not to blow his load already.

Violet stuck out her tongue and licked the bottom of his cock very slowly.

"Mmmm," Duncan moaned.

Violet engulfed the head of Duncan's cock, sucking on the tip for a few minutes before moving her tongue up and down his shaft.

Duncan just stood there, enjoying the sensation of having Violet lick his shaft up and down before she began to engulf more and more of his cock in her hot slick mouth.

Soon Violet was able to take all of Duncan into her mouth with ease.

"Oh, God!" Duncan tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and smiled. "Violet, that feels wonderful!" He moaned contentedly as She reached up behind him and gripped his ass, taking even Duncan's balls in her mouth for a few seconds, before bobbing her mouth down on his shaft once more.

They sat down on the bed where Duncan leaned Violet up against the wall, his dick just barely touching her Pussy lips.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Violet said with a nod.

Duncan eased his way in causing both to moan with pleasure.

He started slow but gradually sped up as he and Violet got accustomed to this new activity.

Duncan, in all honesty, had no real idea what he was doing. Sure he had seen a couple pictures of naked girls that he'd jerk off to before the fire. He had also overheard some boys talking about how they'd fucked all these girls. However, Duncan was a very smart kid and soon figured out how to please Violet the best.

"Ungghhh! Yes, Duncan just like that don't ever stop! Ohhhh, yes, Duncan!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as she and Duncan fell into rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Fuck!" Violet screamed, just as she went through her orgasm, her juices coated his cock as it continued to move in and out of her swiftly.

The warm sensation of Violet's hot cum gushing down his shaft put Duncan over the edge.

"Violet, I-I'm gonna—"

"Pull out Duncan, I want to taste your cum," Violet begged, releasing her legs.

Duncan obeyed, as he halted his thrust and pulled out of Violet for only a few seconds before she had it in her mouth once more.

Violet was much more aggressive this time around, going much faster, tasting her juices on his cock.

"Vi oh Violetttt!" Duncan almost screamed, shooting strand after strand of cum into her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmm tasty," Violet exclaimed once Duncan's dick had stopped spasming and he removed his deflating dick from her mouth.

The two naked lovers collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Well that was fun," Violet said, turning her head to look into Duncan's eyes.

"Very fun," he replied giving Violet a quick kiss.

"We should probably get dressed and maybe actually study a bit," Violet said sitting up. "I don't like the idea of our siblings walking in on us like this."

"Something tells me Klaus and Isadora won't be coming over her anytime soon," Duncan replied pulling Violet back down on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

While Duncan and Violet left Klaus and Isadora to go study in the Quagmire's broom closet, they made their way to the shack.

Isadora opened the door letting Klaus through, but he didn't yet have both feet inside when Isadora jumped on top of him, shoving him to the ground.

"Whoa, slow down Isadora!" Klaus said as she reached at his pants. "Don't you think we should actually try to study?"

"Aw c'mon Klaus," Isadora pouted. "You're extremely bright I don't think you need to study all day and night."

Klaus smiled at the couplet, "Thanks Isadora, but it's kind of hard to remember random measurements without it, even for me."

"Fine," Isadora sat up. "Have it your way."

Klaus reached into his bag for his notes, shaking his head. What had he gotten himself into? It had only been two nights since their first encounter, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Isadora had turned out to be one slutty girl. She tried to get at his dick every time they were alone and times they weren't.

"Hey Isadora," Klaus looked up. "Do you have the notes on—" he stopped, looking at Isadora sitting nude, her uniform in a pile beside her.

"Isadora," Klaus said looking disappointed. "What are you doing? Put your clothes back on, I'm not going to do this with you right now."

"Aw come on Klaus, I barely got through class without thinking about you I need your cock!" She reached for his pants but Klaus stopped her.

"Isadora I'm going to study okay?"

"Why don't we do both?" She reached into Klaus bag pulling out his ruler. "Now take off your pants!"

Klaus was pretty sure he knew where Isadora was going with this but didn't try to fight her anymore as he was sick of the naked teen's Persistent complaining

He let her pull his pants and boxers to his ankles, revealing his dick hard as a rock

"See you do want this," Isadora teased

She placed the ruler on his member.

"Hmmmm," she said before taking it off. "Just over 7 inches." She put the ruler back in the bag

"Is that big?" Klaus asked.

"I Don't know, it's the only one I've ever seen shouldn't you know the size of guys dicks?"

"No!" Klaus said, "I don't read stuff like that!"

"Really?" Isadora crossed her arms lifting an eyebrow

Klaus just rolled his eyes stepping out of his pants pulling off his shirt. "Let's get this over with then," he said sarcastically

She grabbed his dick, pulling his foreskin back behind the head as her free hand began rubbing his balls

Isadora loved Klaus' dick. It was the only one she'd seen at full mast, but she just knew that no one could compare to his cock, even her brother.

The female Quagmire started to stroke Klaus slowly from base to tip, tip to base, pulling his foreskin back and forth over his head

Klaus moaned in ecstasy. The skilled hands of Isadora sped up their pace, Isadora's moans joining his.

"Isadora," Klaus warned, "I'm close."

Already? she thought to herself, wow I must be even better than I thought I was.

Klaus' face was strained as he tried to hold back a little longer.

"Aw Klaus," Isadora made a pouty face.

"You don't want to cum for me? Coat me with all your gooey spunk? Or shoot your load into my mouth letting me taste it."

It was all too much, her hand massaging his balls, the other running hyperly on his pole. Her big eyes begging him

"Ahh," he moaned as his dick erupted

Isadora felt his warm jizz shoot onto her face, load after load coated her smooth skin before Klaus was done she took the tip of his spasming dick past her lips as the last few loads shot into her mouth

"Yum," Isadora said taking her mouth off his cock and swallowing the cum in her mouth

"I see your still good to go," Isadora pointed at his dick that surprisingly was still rock hard

Klaus Blushed a little as Isadora grabbed his cock again slapping his member on her cum covered cheeks Klaus' dick getting smeared by his own cum.

She used his dick the clean her face of Klaus' cum. The sight turned him on so much he almost blew his load for the second time in a minute. After smearing his cum all over his own dick, she took his head into her mouth resting it on top of her tongue.

"Oh yes!" Klaus moaned as Isadora took another inch of his cock inside her mouth, twirling her tongue around his cum covered dick

"I love the taste of your cum," Isadora said as she licked it off his member and slurped it all down her throat.

She grabbed Klaus' ass and shoved her face forward taking all 7 inches past her lips. As she deepthroated Klaus, Isadora decided to try something new, keeping his whole dick in her mouth she slid one of her fingers into Klaus' asshole.

Klaus moaned as Isadora pulled back off of his cock, keeping her index finger lodged inside his arse. A trail of saliva running from Isadora's lip to the tip of his dick.

"You liked that?" Isadora asked sexily.

Klaus could only manage a nod as the poet took his cock back inside her mouth.

Isadora began bobbing her head down his cock.

"Yes!" Klaus moaned as Isadora shoved a second finger in his tight hole, pumping them slowly. "Fuck Isadora," he grabbed her hair pulling her closer his dick hitting the back of her throat

Klaus' was nearing his end once again when the shack door opened.

"What're you doing cakesniffers?!"

Klaus and Isadora scrambled for their Clothes. "We, I were…"

"You were having sex weren't you, Cakesniffers."

"NO! Of course not. We were… Well…"

"I see," Carmelita said putting her hands on her hips, "Just wait till I tell Vice Principal Nero about this, you'll owe him candy for the rest of your cakesniffin lives."

Klaus and Isadora shot each other an anxious glance, not about the candy.

"Unless…"

Isadora and Klaus looked at Carmelita, "Unless what?"

"You let me join in on your fun of course,"

"What! They said in sync no way you perv!"

"Fine Carmelita turned to the shack door, "I'll just go tell—"

"No!" Isadora said stopping Carmelita in her tracks.

"Fine!"

"Good!" Carmelita turned facing the naked teens once more.

"Well cakesniffer?" she said looking at Klaus, "this dress isn't going to take off itself!"

Klaus stood up his hard dick swaying as he walked over to her.

He ripped off Carmelita's dress leaving the redhead girl in just her panties and bra.

He stared at the redhead girl in her matching pink undergarments, realizing how good looking she was for the first time.

"Are you just gonna stare or are you going to finish undressing me cakesniffer?"

Klaus quickly did as she wished undoing her bra and pulling her panties to the floor.

"Lick my pussy!" Carmelita demanded, lying down on the hay bail, spreading her legs for the Baudelaire Boy.

Klaus dove in, his tongue, entering her pussy.

He began licking, his tongue exploring the depth of her pussy while his nose bumped against her clit.

Klaus removed his tongue from her pussy, replacing it with two of his fingers, moving it to her clit.

"Keep going keep going keep fucking going," Carmelita moaned as the Klaus lapped at her clit.

Isadora didn't really know what to think as she watched Klaus working on the bully's pussy. What she did know was that she was still incredibly horny, being interrupted before she'd been able to cum. She lowered her hand resting it on her pussy.

"Oh yes, cakesniffer! Lick me! Oh yes! Just like that, just like that ooohhhh!" Carmelita yelled in pleasure as Klaus added a third finger inside her.

Isadora was trying desperately not to play with herself as Klaus was busy with Carmelita Spats. But she was too horny and the scene in front of her was too hot.

She didn't hold back as she began rubbing her cunt harder than she ever had before.

For Carmelita, she knew she wouldn't last much longer, Klauss skillful tongue and fingers were just too much.

"Yes, cakesniffer!" Carmelita screamed as she squirted all over Klaus' face.

"Not bad cakesniffer," Carmelita said once she'd caught her breath

"Thanks," Klaus said now will you get out? He didn't really want her to leave but was concerned what Isadora would think he looked over and to his amazement, she was sitting with her back against a hay Bale, three fingers deep in her pussy, with her free hand massaging her breasts.

Klaus stood frozen in shock at his naked girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend or just a fuckbuddy?

"Don't stop please!" Isadora said with fake puppy dog eyes, "I was enjoying the show."

"You heard her," Now fuck me cakesniffer! "Or the whole school is gonna know about you cakesniffers fucking with your tiny dick."

Klaus did as the redhead said, though from Isadora and Carmelita's moaned he had good ideas that his dick was above average in size and didn't care what the school thought.

He brought the tip of his cock to the folds of the redhead's pussy, looking over his shoulder at Isadora, who blew him a kiss.

Klaus didn't give Carmelita any heads up as he plunged all 7 inches deep into her pussy.

"Ughhh! Fuck me!" Carmelita moaned as Klaus began thrusting hard in and out of the redhead's pussy.

"Take it!" Klaus spat, trying to hide that he was enjoying himself immensely, ramming his dick inside her tight pussy.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Carmelita moaned Klaus ramming hard into her pussy, "fuck it's so big cakesniffer fuuccckk."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I thought it was tiny?"

Carmelita grabbed both of his hands placing them on each of her tits

"We both know I wasn't serious cakesniffer."

Isadora almost had her whole fist deep inside her pussy, her eyes fixated on the two naked teens.

After a few more minutes of watching her boyfriend fuck another girl, Isadora was done being a spectator. She removed her fingers from her pussy and made her way over to the action.

Isadora sat down in front of Carmelita, whose eyes were closed as she strained her face as Klaus didn't slow his motions.

"Hey, cakesniffer!"

Carmelita opened her eyes as Isadora straddled her, sitting her wet pussy on the girl's face.

Carmelita began to realize that she no longer was the one in charge, but was in too much ecstasy to care. She wasn't a virgin, having fucked a couple of guys earlier in the year, but the way Klaus rammed into her put the other boys to shame. As for Isadora sitting on her face, with Carmelita licking her clit and occasionally sticking her tongue as deep as it would go inside her pussy. Carmelita enjoyed being with another girl just as much, if not more than boys. But maybe it was just because this was her first time doing anything with a girl.

"Aahhh," Carmelita yelled into Isadora' sweet wet snatch, her tongue lodged deep inside as she squirted all down Klaus' dick.

The Baudelaire Boy struggled not to blow his load as he felt Carmelita's juice run down his cock, watching her eat out his girlfriend.

Isadora abruptly got off Carmelita's face and made her way to her other end, crouching down, eyes level with the girl's tight untouched ass. She and Klaus exchanged a devilish grin, both thinking the exact same dirty thing.

Isadora began rimming Carmelita, going at someone's ass for the first time. She continued licking at her hole slipping in a finger

"Fuuuuucccckk," she moaned as she hit her climax again sending her cum all down Klaus' thick cock

Isadora began pumping her finger in and out of the girl before adding a second finger still licking her ass

Sensing that the boy was close, Isadora halted her actions on the redhead's ass. Removing her tongue and fingers from her tight hole.

"She's ready," the Quagmire girl said motioning for Klaus to stop fucking her pussy.

Klaus Obeyed his lover pulling his dick out of Carmelita's cunt, stroking it as he gave Isadora a kiss on the lips and giving her ass a slap

"What?! Carmelita started to panic you're not going to put that in my ass, she said pointing to Klaus' huge cock, "I won't let you,"

Klaus ignored the girl's protest, lining himself up with her tight butthole.

"What are you waiting for Klaus? Fuck that bitch."

He slowly eased his head inside letting out a moan as he entered a girls ass for the first time

Despite her protest, Carmelita didn't try to resist as Isadora started to suck on her tits.

"Oh fuck yes you Cakesniffers are so gooood!" She began rubbing her clit as she watched Klaus slowly push deeper inside her ass.

Isadora and Klaus smiled at each other both clearly loving their "study time".

"FUUUUUCK!" Carmelita screamed as her tight asshole was stretched out with all 7 inches of Klaus inside her. It's so big she moaned so fucking biggg!"

Klaus was about to blow his load when Carmelita blacked out.

"Shit Klaus said pulling out of the unconscious girl now what?"

He turned to look at Isadora who just shrugged as if this happened all the time. "Well, we both haven't finished so?"

She grabbed Klaus pulling him on top of her. "FUCK ME KLAUS!"

Klaus knew better than to make Isadora wait as he thrusted all seven inches of his cock into her drenched cunt.

It had only been a minute when he felt the pressure building in his balls

"Isadora-"

"Me too," Isadora cut him off.

"Where- "

"Inside me cum inside me!"

"But—"

"I don't care just do it."

They both moaned in unison as Both reached their end, their cum mixing together in Isadora's unprotected pussy

"Well that was fun," Isadora gave Klaus a kiss next time "I want you in my ass next time," she looked over at the Unconscious girl, "just don't make me blackout okay?"

"Okay," he said, "next time."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I'm considering ending the story here so please let me know if you'd like me to continue!**


	6. Update

Hi everyone,

So I fully intend to write a sixth chapter but have had trouble generating ideas. If you have any suggestions or pairings you'd like to see, please let me know.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus and Isadora had fallen asleep, lying naked on the hay bales as they recovered from their earlier adventures, with Carmelita still not fully awake when Klaus opened his eyes. "Isadora," he whispered as he nudged the female Quagmire's shoulder, "get up." She grudgingly sat up rubbing her eyes, "what Klaus?" she said rubbing his thigh, "you want to go again?"

"No!" Klaus pulled her hand off his bare leg, "I was going to ask you about that." He looked at Carmelita, Isadora following his gaze to the unconscious bully a few feet away. "Right," Isadora said, the memory of their fun with the redhead girl returning as her hand drifted down to her pussy. She'd had more fun sharing Carmelita with Klaus more than she was going to let him know. But now it had left them in a very awkward and difficult situation.

"Well then," Isadora stood up and made her way next to Carmelita, standing over her nude body. "This interesting," she almost laughed.

"What do you think we should do?" Klaus walked over to the two naked girls. Isadora shrugged in response, giving Carmelita's ass a hard slap.

"Isadora," Klaus sighed, a little disappointed at the Quagmire. "We aren't going to do any more of that right now."

"But Klaus," Isadora gave home her puppy dog eyes, folding her lower lip into a fake frown. "Don't you think she deserves to be punished?"

"We already did that Isadora! Now we just have to figure out how to get out of this mess!"

"Well, we could just put her clothes back on her and dump her somewhere and hope she forgets what happened."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Klaus said with anger in his voice, "besides there's no way shell forget

"Sorry," Isadora rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize you cared so much about her."

"I don't!" Klaus denied. The truth was he did find the redhead girl attractive, not as much as Isadora but he wasn't going to let her know.

"Well," Isadora said, her hand traveling back down to her pussy. "I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake up, then figure something out."

Klaus finally caved, "fine," he rolled his eyes

Isadora excitedly sat on the hay bale leaning back as she spread her legs, rubbing her pussy. Klaus' dick hardened at the sight, no longer trying to resist her, he dove between Isadora's thighs, his tongue going straight for her clit.

"Oh fuck! Finally!" Isadora moaned, rubbing her tits as Klaus fulfilled her wish. He didn't hold back as he licked furiously at her soaking wet pussy, sticking his tongue as deep as he could while he nibbled on her clit.

"Oh god! Fuck yes, Klaus! Your incredible!" Isadora grabbed Klaus' head and shoved him deeper inside of her, wrapping her legs around his neck.

Klaus loved the taste of Isadora's pussy. He had tried to be responsible and control his feelings but Isadora had her way of getting what she wants.

Isadora couldn't believe how good Klaus was at eating her out after only doing it a few times it hadn't been long but she already felt her end drawing near.

Both teens were so engaged in their actions that they didn't see Carmelita wake up. It was only when she had got between Klaus' legs and engulfed his dick in her mouth that she was noticed.

Klaus was quite shocked at first when he felt his cock swallowed by the girl's wet mouth, but wasn't complaining. He couldn't see her thanks to Isadora's legs holding his head firmly in place, but, wow was she good. She was able to take all of his length with ease, bobbing her head as he fought the urge to cum, licking faster on Isadora.

"Klaus," the Quagmire panted, "I'm gonna cum,"

Klaus nodded, he too at his end. Isadora squirted, covering his face with her cum as he blew his load down Carmelita's throat.

"Fuck," Isadora mumbles as she settled down after her climax, releasing Klaus' head from her leg grip. "Thanks, Klaus, that was incredible… wait Carmelita's gone!"

"No, she isn't," Klaus chuckled as he stood up, revealing the naked girl. "She's right here." Carmelita smiled and gave Isadora a wave.

"Of course," Isadora laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Well now that you're awake, we want to make sure you won't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?" Carmelita smiled again, running her hand along the inside of Isadora's leg, "it was fun and I would hate for someone to interfere or prevent us from doing it again." She winked, standing up as she got dressed. "But I will have to continue to be mean to you Cakesniffers so no one gets suspicious, okay?"

Klaus and Isadora nodded and looked at each other a grin spreading across their faces as they put their clothes as well.

The three of them walked out of the shack together in silence

The next day after their fun, Duncan and Violet found themselves once again sitting in silence as Mr. Remora droned on, telling one of his useless stories.

Violet had given up trying to listen when he reached a part with him hitting a ballerina with a mushroom or something. She pulled out a blank piece of paper, scribbling down "I'm lost. Help me?"

She crumpled it up into a ball before throwing it perfectly so it landed on Duncan's lap a few rows away. Duncan did have to look at Violet to know that it had come from her. Thankfully Mr. Remora busy telling his "fascinating" story that he hadn't noticed the piece of paper fly through the air.

Duncan uncrumpled the paper as quietly as he could, giving a little chuckle as he picked up his pen and jotted down a response. He waited till Mr. Remora looked away for a split second before he tossed the paper back to Violet.

The eldest Baudelaire looked down at the paper and what Duncan had written, "I'm lost too, sorry," he had also added a little heart and the end. Violet blew him a kiss, looking at the clock.

Still, 45 minutes to go.

Finally, after it seemed it would never happen the bell rang and the class was dismissed with Mr. Remora the first one out the door, leaving his students filing out behind him. Violet and Duncan stayed behind, grinning uncontrollably.

"Well," Duncan said, grabbing Violet's waist, "it's just the two of us in here."

"Not here," Violet halfheartedly, refused but wasn't fooling anyone as Duncan leaned in and kissed her. The two made out almost on top of Mr. Remora's desk for a minute or two till Violet felt Duncan's bulge rub against her.

"Duncan," Violet tried to pull away, "we cant. Not here."

"Come on," Duncan said sexily, "it'll be fun, the worry of getting caught will just make it hotter."

"Fine," Violet knelt down and unbuckled Duncan's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down just far enough to give her access to his hard dick.

"Mmmmm," Violet purred, stroking the base, "I've missed your cock, Duncan." She took the tip inside her mouth, continuing to stroke him as lick his head.

"Fuck Violet," Duncan moaned, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

The eldest Baudelaire, swirled her tongue around his shaft, making sure to taste every inch of him. She slowly eased his cock deeper inside her mouth, taking half his length down her throat as she didn't stop rubbing the other half, inducing a moan from the Quagmire boy.

"Oh Violet, you're so good at this! Fuck!"

Violet, encouraged by Duncan's words began sucking and stroking him harder as he continued to moan. She worked her talented tongue around his shaft, desperately wanting to please her lover. The feeling of having a dick her mouth turned her on so much, especially one as big as Duncan. Her panties were soaking and her body was heating up, already building up a thin layer of sweat.

* * *

 **Klaus, Sunny, and Isadora sat at a table, patiently waiting in the noisy cafeteria. They could barely hear themselves over the chatter of the other students.**

 **"** **Where are they?" Isadora asked, leaning over the table so Klaus could hear her.**

 **"** **Who knows?" Klaus shrugged as Sunny just ate her food.**

 **"** **What's going on Cakesniffers?" Carmelita interrupted.**

 **Klaus and Isadora turned to look at Carmelita, pretending to act annoyed. "What is it?"**

 **"** **Saturday night, right here after Nero's concert," The redhead girl turned swiftly had walked away, leaving Isaodra and Klaus fighting back grins at the thought of round two.**

* * *

Violet looked up at Duncan sexily as she stopped with her hand before sending her head forward, her nose hitting just below Duncan's bellybutton as she got all of his length in her mouth. He couldn't help but buck his hips forward a little before Violet gagged and was forced to come up for air, leaving his dick coating in her saliva.

The Baudelaire Girl didn't leave Duncan's penis unattended for long as she hastily went back to sucking him off, this time along the side of his shaft as she fondled his previously ignored ballsack.

"Your dick is so perfect!" Violet breathed in between sucks. "I love it!"

"Thanks," was all Duncan could manage to say as he felt his climax approaching, Violet continuing to work her magic. "Your amazing."

Violet chuckled inside as she geared up before taking all him inside once more, sticking out her tongue to lick his balls.

"Oh god! Violet! Yes! Fuuuucckk!" Duncan moaned as Violet stayed down on his cock for as long as she could before having to come up, a trail of spit running from her lips to his dick.

Violet loved hearing the Quagmire boy moan in pleasure from her actions and quickly took his length past her lips again, going back to sucking on half of Duncan's member while stroking the other. She continued for a few more minutes before deepthroating him for a third time as she took off the top of her school uniform, gagging off his dick as her tits were exposed to the boy.

"Fuck, you're perfect." Duncan moaned as the now topless Violet dove back down, hastily bobbing her head on his cock. She could sense his end nearing as she stuffed his golfball-sized balls on her mouth along with all eight inches of his dick. It had only been a day but she needed to see his warm white gooey jizz again.

"Violet I'm gonna cum," Duncan closed his eyes and rested his head against the classroom wall as his dick spasmed, shooting his semen onto Violet's lips and cheeks.

"Yum," Violet purred licking his seed from her lips, "tasty."

"Fuck that was incredible Violet" Duncan ran his fingers through her hair as she smiled up at him with her cum covered face smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Of course I did Vi." Duncan rasped, "I think it's time I returned the favor."

Violet eagerly got up and rested against Mr. Remora's desk, her arms holding her body up as she shook her ass at Duncan, her eyes begging him. He quickly granted her wish, squaring down so his face was practically in her ass. Duncan massaged Violet's butt through her skirt, "don't tease me, Duncan!" Violet groaned. "I need you Now!"

Duncan didn't want to upset Violet as he pulled down her skirt and tights along with her panties and buried his face between her legs, licking furiously at her wet pussy.

"Yes! Fuck Duncan!" Violet screamed as her pussy was tasted for the first time. "Yes yes yes! Oh, fuck just like that! Ohhh!"

Duncan, greatly encouraged by Violet's moans sped up his tongue, sending it deeper inside her. Despite it being his first time eating out a girl, Duncan was doing a remarkable job. He quickly worked up confidence as he pushed two fingers inside to join his tongue which produced moans from Violet. He felt his dick rehardening the thought of getting to fuck Violet filled his mind.

"Oh god fuck Duncan." Violet moaned, "you're so fucking good at this Duncan, I'm never going to let you stop! Oh, Fuck!"

The Quagmire couldn't help but even get more turned on as Violet continued to praise him.

"I hope you know from now on you're going to be licking this pussy daily." Violet pushed the back of his head, sending him deeper into her pussy.

Duncan's dick was as hard as it had ever been, "how had he managed to get with a girl as perfect as Violet?" he wondered.

"Oh fuck Duncan," Violet moaned. "You're so good I'm going to Cum!"

Duncan braced himself as Violet came, her juices coating his face while also running down her legs as he stood up, quickly replacing his tongue with his cock.

"Mhmm fuck me, Duncan," Violet whimpered as she felt the tip of his dick rub against the edge of her cunt.

"As you wish," Duncan whispered into Violet's ear as he sent his length into her pussy from behind.

"Fuck," the two of them moaned together, both having forgotten how amazing it felt.

Duncan started moving his shaft in and out of her pussy, holding on to her shoulders to keep his balance

"Yes! Fuck me!" Harder Duncan!" Violet moaned before grabbing one of Duncan's hands, sticking it inside her mouth as she sucked on his fingers.

"God Violet," Duncan whimpered. "You're so fucking hot."

"Thanks," she mumbled, her mouth still full with his digits.

Violet rocked back in time with Duncan's thrusts as she worked his fingers deeper down her throat till she almost had his whole fist engulfed by her lips.

Duncan, eager to try something new, pulled out of Violet before quickly licking her pussy once again, even rubbing his tongue around her ass a little.

"Oh, that feels fucking incredible!" Violet moaned almost cumming for a second time as the Quagmire licked her rear end.

Inspired by Violet's remarks, Duncan worked some more on her ass hole, the chance of getting to fuck it entering his mind, his dick throbbing as it begged to be stuffed back inside Violet.

He soon shoved his cock back into her cunt but not before sliding a finger inside her tight ass hole as well.

"Fuck don't stop Duncan!" Violet screamed, "don't ever fucking stop that feels amazing!"

"As you wish." Duncan slammed his cock harder inside the Baudelaire girl, going as deep as possible.

* * *

 **The cafeteria was growing less crowded, with Isadora, Sunny, and Klaus still waiting for Violet and Duncan to show up.**

 **"** **Okay," Klaus sat up, his patience had worn out, "I'm not waiting any longer, Isadora can you watch Sunny while I go look for them?"**

 **"** **Whatever," Isadora just played with her cold leftover food, barely looking up as Klaus left in search of his sister and her companion.**

* * *

The feeling of having Duncan's finger up her butt made her crave more, she needed something more in her, something bigger. She knew what she wanted and she had a good idea that Duncan did too.

She let him continue fucking her pussy and finger fuck her butt a little more, bit ready for this part to end just yet. But after a few minutes just couldn't delay any longer as she got Duncan to stop and pull out.

Violet laid resting her back on the desk as she spread her legs, "Fuck my ass, Duncan."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind, lining up his dick with her hole as he looked her in the eyes before pushing the first few inches inside her virgin ass.

"FUCK!" Violet screamed as her ass was stretched out, her face visibly strained.

Duncan quickly pulled out, concerned if she was okay, "Are you all right?"

Violet nodded, "shut up at stick it back in."

Duncan obliged, slowly easing his cock back inside her butt, careful not to hurt the Baudelaire girl.

"More," Violet demanded, biting her lower lip. Duncan listened once more as he soon had managed to fit his whole member in her ass.

The two lovers smiled at each other as Duncan started to fuck her butt, going very slow at first but it wasn't long till he was sending his cock as fast as he could. The classroom filled with the noise of their skin colliding and smelled of sweaty teens and cum.

Violet watched as Duncan began to suck on her breasts as he continued to pound hard into her butt. She never thought she could feel this good, especially with all that had happened in her short life.

"Fuck, I love you, Duncan."

Duncan stopped lapping at her tits, looking at her beautiful eyes, "I love you too Violet."

They engaged in a passionate kiss both not knowing how much longer they'd be able to last.

"Yes yes yes! Fuck it feels so good Duncan. Fuck my ass! Yes just like that." Violet reached down and started to finger fuck her pussy as Duncan sucked on her breasts.

Duncan tried to go harder and faster into Violet's ass if that was even possible. Her butt was so tight around his cock, it felt so fucking good. Violet had managed to fit three of her fingers into her pussy while Duncan rammed into her butt.

"I'm going to cum!" Violet screamed, unable to hold out any longer, squirting all over Duncan as they heard the classroom door creak open... 

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
